


One More Time?

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Incestuous, Oral Sex, Requested, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange new behavior by his father causes Stiles to learn the truth of what happened between Derek and the sheriff - and the result is not at all what he initially thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time?

**Author's Note:**

> The requested sequel to [Show Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/556286).

Stiles smiled as he climbed into bed. The past week had gone far better than he imagined. He had worried that when his father found out about him and Derek, he would be angry or otherwise try to break them up. Instead, he had seemed to be rather okay with everything. As a result, Derek and Stiles had been able to spend more time together than normal and were able to be (a bit) more open about their relationship. It had definitely taken a great deal of pressure off of him.

The turn of events seemed to also have an impact on the intimacy of Stiles and Derek's relationship. Since Sheriff Stilinski found out, Derek had asked Stiles to top for the first time. It wasn't something Stiles had ever asked for; he had been content to be plowed by the alpha-- _his_ alpha. But the new level of closeness he felt where Derek was concerned since then was definitely welcome.

He shifted onto his back and slid his hand down his bare chest and under the waistband of his boxers. On those rare nights he didn't get to spend with Derek, he couldn't help but wish he was next to him. He imagined Derek's body next to him as he let his fingers wrap around his cock.

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening and closing. Sheriff Stilinski must have finally made it home. Stiles stopped and listened as his father approached his room. He heard what sounded like giggling and distinctly more than one set of footsteps in the hallway. _Great,_ he sighed. He figured his father had gone out drinking and found some lady to bring home. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes when he realized he couldn't begrudge his father a bit of happiness. He had his own, after all. The door to his father's bedroom closed and Stiles rolled over to try to fall asleep. The last thing he wanted to hear was any moaning or groaning from down the hall.

 

The next morning, Stiles woke and threw on a t-shirt. He could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen, so he assumed his father was already up. He opened the door to his bedroom and heard the sound of two mugs being placed on the countertop. He wandered toward the kitchen and turned the corner. "Good morning, d--" Stiles stopped in the doorway. His eyes fixed on a pair of green plaid boxer shorts. He certainly did not keep a mental inventory of all of his father's underwear, but they didn't strike him as something the sheriff would wear. His eyes slowly moved up to a smooth, tan, and well-toned back and continued to a head covered in short, jet-black hair.

The man in the kitchen turned to face him. Stiles could see he was just as worked out in the front as in the back, with a barely-defined six-pack and a neckline that reminded him of Derek. "Stiles, is it?" the young man asked as he poured coffee into the two cups. "Would you like a cup?"

Stiles couldn't speak. His mind started to race for possible explanations. Perhaps his father had let this guy crash on the couch? He couldn't have been much older that Stiles, but he didn't recognize him from school. The guy pulled a third cup from the cupboard and filled it. He handed it to Stiles. "Guess you need it." He edged past Stiles, down the hall, and into the sheriff's bedroom.

His hand shaking, Stiles set the cup down on the countertop. His father hadn't brought home a woman from the bar last night. Stiles wanted to knock on the door and ask his father what the hell was going on, but he knew that was probably not the best idea. Instead, he made his way to the bathroom, showered, and got dressed for the day. The door to his father's bedroom was still closed, so he grabbed his keys and decided to drive over to Derek's.

 

"What did you and my father talk about?" Stiles didn't even give Derek a chance to kiss him 'hello'.

Derek motioned for him to sit on the sofa. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure he brought some hot 20-something home from the bar last night." Stiles was gravitating between confusion and anger.

"What's wrong with that?" Derek didn't understand why this was significant.

Stiles glared at him. "A 20-something _man_."

Derek's eyes widened. "Oh. Uh. Well--"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Not exactly." Derek shifted uncomfortably.

"What does that even mean?" Stiles was feeling less confused and more angry.

Derek shrugged. "He just wanted to know that we cared for each other. Asked me to explain how we make each other happy."

Stiles considered the question for a moment. "And what did you say?"

"Well," Derek hesitated. He knew he'd told the sheriff that what happened would be their secret, but he had a hard time lately lying to Stiles when he asked a direct question. "He sort of insisted I _show_ him? And the last thing I wanted was him to say we couldn't see each other anymore, so--"

Stiles put up his hand. "Wait," he turned way to try to process what he was hearing. "Are you saying you-- and my father-- you _fucked_ him or something?"

Derek's face turned red. He hadn't expected to ever tell Stiles, but he hoped that if he ever needed to, it would go much better than it seemed like it was headed. "Actually, it was the other way around."

Stiles took in a deep breath. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I don't understand."

"Well, maybe it roused his curiosity and that's why he's bringing home men, now? Or maybe he was curious all along and now he knows what he wants?" Derek was trying to be reassuring, but these weren't the things Stiles was referring to.

"No, I don't understand how you think fucking my father would be good for our relationship." Stiles looked at him, a coldness in his eyes.

Derek felt a lump in his throat. "He seemed upset. You seemed frightened. You'd told me before that if he found out, he'd most certainly keep us apart. It wasn't like I sought him out for it or anything. And I honestly didn't mean for it to go that far. But we got what we wanted; he's letting us be together and even supports our relationship."

"At what cost, though?" Stiles stood and sighed. He turned to look at Derek again and then stormed out the front door. Derek tried to run after him, but by the time he reached the bottom of the porch steps, Stiles was already speeding off in his Jeep. He let out a sigh of his own before hopping into his car and driving in the opposite direction.

 

Stiles frowned when he arrived home that afternoon and saw Derek's car in the driveway. He wasn't surprised to see that Derek had gone there to wait for him, but he was hoping to return to an empty house. He had not yet decided how he was going to work through this situation. From his perspective, both Derek and his father had betrayed him and whatever came from it did not justify their actions. He sat in the Jeep for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. He decided it would be best not to prolong talking to them - his mind was unlikely to change even if he game himself some time.

Derek and Sheriff Stilinski were sitting on chairs opposite each other in the living room when Stiles entered the front door. They both looked up at him, but neither said a word. He could sense regret on both of their faces, but he was glad they didn't try to open with an apology. He quietly wandered over to the sofa and sat down on the end. "Well?" he asked to neither of them in particular.

"Derek informed me he told you what happened," Sheriff Stilinski answered. "I don't have an excuse for you. I'm not even sure what came over me. I was upset when I caught the two of you, but there was also a curiosity that stirred in me. I used the situation in a way I shouldn't have, and I really do regret it."

"Do you, really, though?" Stiles gave him an accusatory glance.

"I do, in so far as it hurt you. And Derek. But not in terms of me finding a new side of myself to explore." The sheriff shrugged his shoulders.

Derek sat up in his chair. "I'm really sorry, Stiles. But it helped us, too. Since then, I feel like I've let go a bit and been willing to open up to you a bit more. We'e been so much closer, haven't we?"

"Because you cheated on me. With my _father_." Stiles could tell they were both sincerely sorry, but he wasn't sure that really changed anything about the situation.

"I love you, Stiles," Derek said, a tear forming in his left eye. "Please, don't let this ruin what we have."

"He cares for you very deeply, son," the sheriff added. "This much I can say for certain."

Stiles thought for a moment. His initial anger had started to subside and he was beginning to consider what they were saying. Derek was right that the two of them had become closer since it happened. And if it helped his father discover something that made him happy, then there was that to consider, too.

"I-- I guess it did lead to some good things?" Stiles was hesitant to admit it, but it was the truth.

"It did." Sheriff Stilinski studied Stiles for a moment. "Could lead to even more?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles found his father's question confusing.

"Well, I just mean-- It's-- We could maybe make an arrangement?"

"I'm not going to be something that just gets traded between the two of you," Derek objected. Stiles realized that the two of them must not have talked about _everything_ in his absence.

"That's not what I was implying," the sheriff responded. "You're dating Stiles, and I've no intention of causing that to end. And, believe me, I intend to find a relationship of my own."

"I think I see what you're saying," Derek said after a moment of silence. "Maybe we could find some ways to continue exploring the depths of our own relationship with your help."

Stiles was suddenly the most confused he'd been all day. "What exactly is being suggested here?"

"One more time?" The sheriff had a look on his face that Stiles equated with pleading.

"I'd be okay with that if Stiles is," Derek answered. He looked at him and frowned.

Stiles felt a bit overwhelmed by the proposal, but he wondered if it might lead to more good things - it did last time. "I suppose. But not behind my back this time?"

Derek smiled. "Are you saying you want to watch?"

Stiles grimaced. His initial reaction was to say _Hell, no!_ This was his dad after all. But he wondered if maybe he could learn something from it about what Derek liked - and at least he didn't have to spend time wondering about the specifics of what happened. "Um, I-- I think it would be uncomfortable but less uncomfortable than not."

Derek walked over to him and gave him a hug. "It's fine with me. Sheriff?"

The sheriff nodded. He stood and left the room only to return a few moments later with a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. "Be prepared." He smiled and set them on the coffee table. He walked over to Derek, who was still standing, and gave him a kiss.

Stiles felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him when Derek's lips touched his father's. He worked to set it aside quickly - he was sure he could ask them to stop at any time if it became too much, but he had given permission for this.

Derek's hands slid up under Sheriff Stilinski's shirt. The sheriff raised his hands above his head and let Derek pull it off of him. Derek quickly moved his lips onto the sheriff's neck and then to his nipples. He worked back up to Sheriff Stilinski's lips before removing his own shirt.

Stiles's eyes were fixed on Derek's torso. Seeing him making out with another man - he had finally managed to block out the fact that it was his father - was turning him on more than he had imagined. His own cock was almost fully erect and he undid his pants to give it more room in his pants.

When Stiles looked back up, his father was on his knees and undoing Derek's belt. As Derek's pants and boxers dropped to the floor, Stiles reached into his pants and started stroking his cock. He started imagining he was the one on his knees as Derek's cock slid disappeared into his father's mouth. Derek let out a quiet moan as Sheriff Stilinski deepthroated him. He smiled to himself, noting that his partner had clearly had some practice since the first time around. Derek looked over and saw Stiles masturbating to the sight of them. He winked at him and felt the sensation of the sheriff's warm mouth intensify, causing his legs to weaken slightly and his knees to bend.

Derek stepped back and indicated that he wanted the sheriff to stand. He lowered onto his own knees and slid off Sheriff Stilinski's jeans. He buried his face in the sheriff's underwear for a moment before pulling them to the floor as well. Stiles tried not to stare at his father's erection, but he couldn't help noticing that his father sported a nice endowment of his own. He could feel his heart racing faster as Derek swallowed his father's cock and masterfully took it all down his throat.

"Oh, fuck, Derek, ungh," Sheriff Stilinsky tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His chest heaved with each breath as his whole body pulsed with pleasure. He was able to withstand Derek blowing him a bit longer than last time, but he soon felt himself getting close. He tapped Derek on the shoulder and helped him to his feet.

Derek gave the sheriff a kiss before bending over the chair across from Stiles. Sheriff Stilinski lubed up two fingers on his right hand and slid them into Derek's ass. Derek turned his head to stare at Stiles as he let out a quiet gasp. Stiles had stripped down while Derek was servicing the sheriff and was continuing to stroke himself while he watched. "I love you," Derek mouthed quietly.

"I love you, too," Stiles whispered in response. Stiles looked to Derek's waist and saw his father had donned a condom. He gave Derek a thumbs up just before he watched the tip of his father's cock disappear inside of his boyfriend. It was suddenly all very surreal to him that he was cheering them on. Derek let out a loud groan as the Sheriff pushed deeper inside.

After Sheriff Stilinsky had buried his cock completely in Derek's ass, Stiles moved to his feet. He walked over to the other side of the chair and stood in front of Derek. Derek looked up at him and smiled before running his tongue around the tip of Stiles's throbbing dick. He slid his lips around it and quickly went to work. Stiles's eyes met his father's and they smiled. Derek was making light moaning sounds into Stiles's cock and he could feel the motion of his father taking care of Derek at the other end.

They stayed in this position for a few moments - the two Stilinskis timing the rhythm so they both were all the way inside at the exact same moment each time. Derek's body was occasionally twitching with pleasure and Stiles was enjoying exploring Derek's back with his hands.

"Ready for a switch?" Derek asked as he let Stile's cock slide out of his throat. His breathing was a bit shallow, which only served to turn Stiles on even more. Sheriff Stilinski pulled out of Derek and tossed the condom in a small bin on the floor.

Derek stood and the three of them stared at each other for a moment, no one entirely clear about what should happen next. "I actually wonder what it might be like to fuck a law enforcement officer," Derek said, reaching over to squeeze Sheriff Stilinski's shoulder. Stiles let out a quiet chuckle and grinned at both of them.

"Aw, what the hell," the sheriff responded. He walked over to the sofa and sat down, facing them. Derek grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube and followed him. He handed the lube to the sheriff so he could prep his own hole. Stiles took the condom from Derek's hand. He tore open the package and dropped onto his knees. Derek gave him a curious look when he put the condom in his mouth, resting it in front of his teeth. His questions were quickly answered when Stiles slid his mouth over Derek's cock, applying the condom in the process. He pulled his head back and then leaned in again to kiss Derek's waist. Stiles slowly moved back to his feet, kissing his way up Derek's body. When he reached Derek's lips, he kissed him for a moment and then whispered in his ear, "Be gentle, baby." They exchanged a grin before Derek put his hands under the sheriff's feet to rest his ankles on his shoulders.

"Mmmm," Sheriff Stilinski moaned as Derek slowly slipped his cock into the older man's hole. Stiles gave Derek a reassuring pat on the shoulder from behind and kissed his ear. Derek smiled at him before leaning forward to give the sheriff a kiss. Stiles started rubbing Derek's shoulders as he moved into a position directly behind him. Derek could see the sheriff grinning at something behind him as he felt Stile's cock press against his own hole. In the next moment, Derek found himself topping and bottoming at the same time. It was an incredibly intense feeling and he could feel himself thrusting his hips back and forth with a renewed vigor. He pushed back at the same time Stiles was pushing forward and the sheriff was rolling his own hips down each time Derek pushed forward again. The three of them were moaning and groaning and sweating - none could ever recall such a unique (and pleasure-inducing) sexual experience.

After about ten minutes in this position, Derek whispered that he was getting close, so Stiles pulled out and let him move to sit next to the sheriff on the sofa. Stiles moved into the remaining seat, perched on one knee and facing toward Derek. Sheriff Stilinsky assumed the same position as his son on the opposite side. The three of them pulled on their cocks, their moans once again joining in unison. It wasn't long before Derek's moans got louder and strands of cum shot out of his cock and onto his stomach. He reached both hands up so he could help the Stilinskis on their own quests to climax. Stiles and the sheriff reached their peak at almost the exact same time, shooting their own loads onto Derek. Stiles leaned in and gave him a kiss as Sheriff Stilinski looked at the pool of cum in Derek's navel.

The sheriff leaned forward, bringing his lips to Derek's stomach. Stiles looked down just in time to see his father lick across Derek's abs. Sheriff Stilinski winked at Stiles before he brought his own lips to Derek's. Derek let out a quiet moan as he tasted the saltiness of the sheriff's mouth. Sheriff Stilinski leaned back into his former position and smiled as Derek put a hand behind Stiles's head and pulled him in for another kiss. Stiles tasted the faint flavor that had carried over from his father's tongue and raised his eyebrows. Just when he had thought the afternoon couldn't get any hotter, Stiles found himself floating to an even higher level. (he'd tasted Derek's precum before and once tried his own, but had never considered tasting it after they were done).

Sheriff Stilinski retired to the bathroom to grab some tissues before returning to his seat next to Derek. Stiles turned and dropped into his own seat, reaching over to help Derek clean himself up.

"Okay, that was really hot," Stiles said after a moment. "But we agree that was the last time?"

Derek and the sheriff studied each other. It was incredible, but they both knew that it couldn't continue. It was time to respect Stiles and Derek's relationship and continuing something like this could not only harm what the two of them had, it was also likely to hold Sheriff Stilinsky back from a relationship of his own.

"Agreed," the two of them answered in unison and started laughing.

"I've worked up quite the appetite," Stiles responded with a smile. "Anyone else?"

"I could go for a thick meaty sausage," Sheriff Stilinski replied, "but something tells me we've all had our fill of that."

Derek gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "How about we hop in the shower before we go anywhere?" After a beat, he added with a grin, "Stiles and I in his shower and you in yours, sheriff."

"Aw, shucks," the sheriff joked. He started toward the hallway but stopped suddenly. "I really am glad the two of you found each other. And not just because-- Well, you know. I mean it." He smiled at them and then disappeared into the master bedroom.

"C'mon," Stiles whispered as he stood up from the sofa. Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down into his seat. "What?"

"I love you. I love everything about you." Derek pushed his head back onto the arm of the sofa and locked his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
